1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD display with adjustable view-angle structure and more particularly, to an LCD display in use of a cover enclosing the LCD body such that when the cover is unfolded, the LCD display can be sustained at an adjusted view angle use of the cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional CRT displays (CRT: Cathode Ray Tube) are bulky, and moreover, are detrimental to human health because of radiation. Such setbacks have been seriously criticized. Gradually, CRT displays have been diminished yearly from the market and replaced by liquid crystal displays (LCDs). In fact, nowadays LCD flat panel displays have been quite popular, and have become the mainstream in the display market.
Currently, LCD displays mostly adopt hinges, which have a characteristic of resilience and tightness, for controlling tilt angle of the displays. This, however, increases cost on additional parts such as supports, frames, hinges, and so forth. In addition, cost on assembly thereof also increases because more manpower and time consumption are required.
Nowadays, most LCD displays focused on appearance and thus having an appealing visual effect, lack a functionality of view-angle adjustment, making inconvenience to viewers. Accordingly, in spite of the fact that the cost on supports, frames, and hinges can be saved, and that lesser manpower and time consumption for assembly are required, it is still undesirable and inconvenience in use because of lacking the functionality of view-angle adjustment.
Given the above, to solve the problem and provide an LCD display with an adjustable view-angle structure so as to bring benefits to the consumers becomes an urge.